1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heaters. More specifically, the invention is a portable electric heater in a carrying case for warming sheets of formable plastic material to form various contours of orthopedic splints.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes many portable heater devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for having ready warmed and pliable plastic sheets for orthopedic splint use in emergencies or non-emergencies by a medic, physician, or a professional occupational therapist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,227 issued on Jul. 13, 1999, to Dallas McMurtrie describes a portable low wattage electric heater having a compact housing with two removable heating panels mounted therein. The heater may be connected to different electrical power supplies having different voltages with a switch provided to connect one or the other of the two heating elements to the electrical power supply. An adjustable thermostat is provided to prevent overheating of the heating elements. The heating elements may be light bulbs to allow the heater to be used as a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,614 issued on Jan. 25, 2000, to Robert M. Garcia et al. describes a portable compressed air heater having a portable housing. The system includes a hot air distribution system for directing hot air to a substrate, a heater module for receiving and heating air, and equipped with an adjustable velocity element, an interface conduit connecting the heater module to a system controller, circuitry directed by the controller for operation of the heating module, an air-in port, an air-out port, a heater-power conduit, a temperature controller, an air pressure monitor, and an air pressure adjuster.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,158 issued on Jun. 6, 2000, to Douglas J. McNally describes a method and apparatus for heating a plastic sheet with an air diffuser plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,771 issued on Jan. 13, 1981, to Larry L. Pierce describes a thermoplastic sheet strip heater assembly comprising a heater housing including a heat development channel, with a heat escape flue defined in a bed of insulation, a sheet support surface located above the channel with a central opening aligned with the flue, a protective grid covering the flue, strip insulation between the bed of insulation and the sheet support surface, strips of shielding material for varying the width of the flue, and an adjustable positioning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,970 issued on Jul. 7, 1987, to Carlos J. Green et al. describes an orthopedic heat transfer system built into orthopedic casts or splints using a flowing liquid system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,604 issued on Apr. 1, 1997, to Yueh-Kung Chenglin describes a personal cooking appliance comprising a case with two heaters equipped with a timer and a switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,780 issued on Jul. 21, 1998, to Bradley R. Mason et al. describes a method of forming an contoured orthotic member conforming to a contour of a body by converting a flat pliable member to conform to the body and heat treating to form a stiff member which is covered with a cushioning coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,662 issued on Oct. 31, 2000, to David M. Jones describes a radiant heater comprising a radiative heating element in a housing having a heat reflective surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a heater for orthopedic splints solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a portable case which is heated to warm the plastic orthopedic sheets for immediate use as splints to conform to the body portion requiring immobilization. The rectangular carrying container resembles a conventional suitcase, but has a bottom compartment containing a heating element with the operating controls mounted on the outside adjacent the handle. When an emergency or need arises, the physician or technician activates the heating elements prior to use. The planar plastic splint sheet is held between the two heating surfaces controlled by a temperature controller to warm both sides at once to minimize heating time. The external operating controls comprises a power-on indicator lamp, a temperature indicator and a lamp to indicate when the heater is operating. An A.C. power input female plug on one side of the case outside permits the connection of an A.C. line power. Thus, the physician or technician can pre-warm the plastic splint sheets prior to application.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a means for pre-warming plastic sheets.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device to pre-warm plastic splint sheets before application to an injured person""s body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that warms the plastic sheets on both sides simultaneously to minimize the heating period.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which can adjust the required temperature desired to render the plastic splint sheets pliable for use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.